Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of The King of Queens. Written by David Litt, the episode, which was writted by Pamela Fryman, originally aired on CBS-TV on September 21, 1998. Synopsis After his wife dies, Arthur Spooner is now home alone, insisting he is fine. Meanwhile, Doug Heffernan, a man in Queens, could not be happier, as he finally got his 70 inch TV, and his basement is finally complete. But, Arthur attempts to cook on his hot plate, which then burns down his house, that was uninsured. Carrie Heffernan, Doug's wife and Arthur's daughter urges that Arthur and his other sister, Sara Spooner should live with them. And they do, which begins a long series of Doug attempting to live his life, with the problems of Arthur and Carrie. Episode summary The episode starts off with Carrie talking to Kelly on the phone stating that the new T.V. is gigantic and that the instruction manual is bigger than their old T.V. Doug comes home and she tells him that she had the T.V. arranged to have delivered 3 days early and that it's in the basment. Doug rushes down and hugs the T.V. and Carrie has already called "the guys" and there on there way. Deacon, Spence and Richie come and fall down the stairs. While they watch TV, Doug keeps on changing the channel and it annoyings the guys then finaly he keeps it on the news wanting to learn somthing. Richie then talks to Deacon and asks if he'll "do hillary"(refering to Hillary Clinton) and they have a converstation about it. Carrie lets Doug know that they have to leave and as they go Deacon tells Doug that he's whipped and Spence says it as well and then Richie states that he still lives with his mom. Doug asks Carrie if she wants to have some wine but Carrie says that they have to have dinner at her father's. Doug begs her not to go, as he talks Carrie into cancelling the dinner and it skips to them watching the big T.V. in the basement. Doug is playing with the remote and Carrie if he wants to have sex and he says yes and as they start to go someone bangs hard on there door and they go anyway but Carrie decides she will get the door but Doug says he will get it so he goes up and it's Sara (Carrie's sister) and she is very pannicked and Doug closes the door but through the mail slot Sara states that Tesse (Sara's mother and Arthur's wife) died. She explains that when she come home from acting class and Arthur told her that she died from a heart attack and they continue to talk while the door is still closed and Sara says that she is wet because his sprinkler came on. The scene skips over to Arthur's house, where they are having a funeral for Tessie. Carrie feels sorry for her dad and Doug could care less about the whole thing as he eats the food. Carrie goes to talk to Sara and she tells Doug to talk to Arthur. Doug sits beside Arthur and asks how he if holding up but Arhur just stares at a man and says he is steeling food and Doug tells him that he is making a sandwich and Arthur yells at the man and says "I guess my wife dopping dead makes you pretty hungry huh". Arthur then goes to attack him and asks Doug to help. It then goes over to Carrie talking to her sister, Sara. Carrie tells Sara to put Arthur in a retirement home but Sara doesn't want him to because she will have no where to go and Carrie says she can stay with them. Doug walks in telling her that arthur is frightning everyone and goes there to deal with it. Everyone goes home and Arthur gives the priest money and says"here, go get yourself some neck cream". Carrie, Sara and Doug talk to Arthur and let him know that Sara is staying at the Heffernan House until she can afford her own place. They also let him no that they want him to sell the house and move into a retirement home and Arthur says he has two words,"I'm staying right here" and carrie tells him that's two words and Arthur says he has another four words "Screw You" and Doug tells him he should stop saying how many words he has to say. Carrie tells him that he needs a lot of watching and Arthur resents that but carrie stats that the last time he was left alone for two minutes he was found reshingling the roof with no pants or shingles. He lets them know that he can take care of himself and that he is going to stay in his house. It then immediately skips over to the house burning and Arthur wonders if it's too late to get insurance. Doug comes home to find Arthur therel when he asks Carrie what the problem is and why Arthur's there, he complains "he smells like hickory smoked bacon!" Carrie lets Doug know that he was cooking "his dinner" on a 42 year old hot plate as he wound up burning his house down. Saying that they have a whole kitchen, Doug asks why he would cook on a hot plate and carrie says that apparently it was his "lucky hot plate", as Arthur says that it is lucky because it is "the only thing that survived the fire". Sara comes home, and says she says that she will unpack, and pours out ash from the box. Arthur is feeling very guilty and Doug says that at least no one was hurt. Arthur tells carrie to pick out a retirement home for him. In the basement, Doug and Carrie talk and says she can't put him in a retirement home as Doug says there is no other option and Carrie wants him to move into the basment which Doug realy doesn't want to do. Carrie starts crying because she is feeling guilty. Doug tells her not to cry, because when she cries, he cries as well, as both start crying together. Doug then allows Arthur to live with them, as he then puts his head in Carrie's lap. Later, Doug and the guys are watching football on the big T.V. which has been moved to Doug and Carrie's bedroom. They are unable to see the bottom of the screen, so they can't tell the score. Richie eats his sandwich and tells him to eat over a plate because Carrie doesn't want crumbs on the duvet and Richie then ask what a duvet which Doug doesn't know either but says she was pointing to "that area" when she said it. Spence pulls the covers up and Deacon tell him to pull the covers off as spence trys to explain and then Deacon angrily tells him to pull the covers off and Spence pulls them off. Richie asks Doug if Carrie and Sara ever fight and then turns into a pillow fight then a kiss. Doug and Deacon bot look at richie with an angry face. Spence asks if this blanket is egyption cotton and Doug jups off the bed and rushes to Carrie and Carrie tells Sara that when there is no milk it's time to buy a new carton. Later, Doug is shaving and Sara comes in and takes a shower and tells Doug to keep shaving and says the shower will be half an hour. While he shaves, he sees Sara in the shower, and has trouble shaving. In the kitchen, Carrie walks in and ask Doug why he cut himself so much; Doug, reluctant to tell her why, and she also asks him why he is in his pajamas since it's a 8:15, as Doug complains that her sister has been in the shower for 20 minutes, as Carrie say that she will get her out. As Arthur comes in the kitchen, Sara says she is done showering, and just as Doug was about to go Arthur decides to kake his shower next. Doug is driving and Carrie calls and asks how he is doing and Doug tells her that he is half and hour late for work and Carrie says that is his fourth one this month. Carrie tells Doug that Arthur says he is going to spend the rest of the afternoon reading . Meanwhile, In the living room, Doug and Carrie talk to Arthur and says he is just going to the movies which Carrie says is okay, but she says she has a problem with the hookers he invited to go with him, as Arthur tries to explain that he was lonely and that he didn't want to go to the movies himself, and that Doug didn't have to embarrass him in front of his "hosts"! Doug also says that the hookers pepper sprayed him. Sara comes in and asks if she can have a party, as Doug, angry, then starts yelling and letting them know that there were to be "No partys, no kwhana clubs and no naked, soapy silhouettes getting me all hot while I'm trying to shave!" Carrie then looks at him and Doug says you got that Arthur. In their bedroom, Carrie says that Sara is out for the night and that Arthur is nailed into the basement for the night. Carrie trys to have sex with Doug but Doug says he isn't in the mood; when Carrie asks why, Doug says he feels "fat" and Carrie says he's just "husky" as she then asks Doug what the problem realy is. Doug tells her that he misses how things used to be and how it was just the two of them as Carrie agrees with him. Carrie cheers Doug up as they start to get intimate, but then the power goes out! Doug asks Carrie if she took the Arthur's hot plate away from him and Carrie says that she should have. They decide to keep doing it until they smell smoke and the episode ends. Gallery Pilotpic8.jpeg Pilotpic7.jpeg|Arthur with the hookers Pilotpic6.jpeg|Doug, Deacon, Spence and Richie watching the big T.V. in the bedroom Pilotpic5.jpeg|Doug comes home to find Arthur Pilotpic4.jpeg|Arthur's House on fire Pilotpic3.jpeg|Arthur yells at the man Pilotpic2.jpeg|Doug, Deacon, Spence and Richie watching the big T.V. in the basement Pilotpic1.jpeg Pilot.jpeg|Doug hugging the T.V. Pilotseason1.jpeg|Doug, Deacon, Spence and Richie watching the Big T.V. in the bedroom Trivia *This was meant to be the only appearance of Doug's friends, Deacon , Spence and Richie Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Recurring cast *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci *Lisa Rieffel as Sara Spooner More external links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1